Forum:Request for additional moratorium for uploading spoilerific images
Given how I tend to spend an inordinate amount of time fussing over other people's uploads for one reason or another, in the interest of reducing the workload of yours-truly, I am requesting that nobody (aside from myself) upload any spoilerific images until 0100 UTC on July 28th. I have taken the time to lift the cinematics from spoilerific YouTube uploads and have (at the moment) 20+ screenshots of sufficient quality and notability. I will not be able to start uploading until 2200 UTC on July 27th at the earliest. The uploads will also give people examples to follow when naming images taken from named cinematics. If images are uploaded, ensure they are unused and put them into Category:Images. I'll deal with them. Hopefully there will be no duplicates... A reminder to all that we should seek to economize on images uploaded. No point uploading ten thousand images if they only go into padding gallery sections, or languish unused in the categories. If you don't think we really need it, chances are we don't. - Meco (talk, ) 20:22, July 26, 2010 (UTC) I had no intention of putting up images that early anyway :) I'm getting the Collector's Edition, so in theory I can probably crop superior quality images... but not just yet. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 22:18, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Oooh Collectors Edition! I need to upgrade my computer before it can even handle StarCraft II... my computer is a little old and has some problems. You don't have to worry about me posting spoilerific images that soon... but my computer handles the original StarCraft and Brood War just fine. I might post some spoilers about the original game (joking) but I need money to upgrade this computer to something decent. My CRT monitor's almost dead and turns itself off all the time and the brightness is ridiculously high and there are weird diagonal stripes on the screen that don't go away (I use 1024x768 for Windows but some games use other resolutions; my monitor can actually display up to 2048x1536 but I don't want to put too much strain on it since it's dying), my keyboard and mouse are a bit glitchy (the "H" key only works if I press really hard, and if I push the right or middle mouse button once, the computer thinks I pressed it multiple times), my AMD Sempron 2800+ CPU is outdated (not multicore or 64-bit), I only have 768 megs of ram, my hard disk is only 80 gigs and has virtually no free space left due to my vast game collection, and my video card is an NVIDIA GeForce4 MX 4000 in an AGP 8x slot. I bought a top-of-the-line AGP GeForce7 card off the Internet to replace it a few years ago but the GeForce7 was defective and the warranty had expired so I was stuck with the GeForce4. I had a working keyboard until a thunderstorm a few days ago caused a surge that only damaged the keyboard, rendering that keyboard entirely unusable by frying its circuits like a firebat on stimpacks, so I replaced it with the extra keyboard I had lying around with a broken "H" key. I hate my computer but can't afford to upgrade it (I'm actually unemployed right now, since June 11th when I lost a job I'd had for 4 years, and looking for work in this bad economy, so I need what little money I have to pay for the essentials). As soon as I have a job and can afford it all, I will upgrade my computer and obtain StarCraft II. :-P --The Overmind 23:09, July 26, 2010 (UTC)